


Apocalypse 22

by Septicscientist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septicscientist/pseuds/Septicscientist
Summary: Me and lexi have to survive an Apocalypse where almost everyone has turned into flesh eating monsters.
Relationships: Jayden/lexi
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skelebab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelebab/gifts).



> For my love!! Hope you enjoy!!

It was 2022 and all had gone to shit. A virus spread out from the government that made everyone into flesh eating monsters except for those who were immune. In a town called charlotte however only two had survived as far as theyd known. Jayden and lexi. The second jayden had heard the news she packed her shit and got on the motorcycle she had bought just a month before. She had gotten pretty good at it and it was a really good motorcycle to. So she ran outside only to be stopped by. A group of wendis as she had called them based on the word wendigo. She ran back inside and grabbed her grandpas old gun and loaded it before she carefully stepped outside. They were gone..or so she thought. She felt something brush against the floof that was her hair and she immediately turned back around to face even more wendis. One immediately pounced on her and attempted at getting ar her throat but she kicked it off and ran back over to her motorcycle before shooting each of them in the head and hopping onto her motorcycle and riding off. On her way to lexis house she spotted a small shop. She decided to grab some supplies as well as a gift for lexi. She then stuffed the stuff in her bag and rode again. She finally made it there only for a hurd of wendis blocked the door. So of course she got up and walked up there before ashooting three of them and running out of bullets so she put the gun back of her back and inhaled before kicking there buts into the street causing them to shriek and run away. She smiled and waved at them before knocking on the door viciously.

~Lexis pov~nd

I had seen what was happening on the news and went to my parents room but they were already wendigos as i call them now. They reached out trying to grab me but i slammed the door and locked it shut. I screamed. And locked the door shut before racing up to my room. I sat there panicking. I almost couldn't believe it was happening but i knew i had to calm myself and think of a plan. So i breathed deeply and stuff when i noticed this book sitting by my bed. One of the many gifts givin to me by jayden,my girlfriend. I grabbed it but before i could do anything i heard a sudden loud knock of my door. I ran downstairs to the door abd looked threw the window to see jayden. Immediately i opened the door and grabbed her, pulling her inside. "YOUR ALIVE!!!!!" i yelled feeling overcome with happiness. "Has anyone else survived?" I asked as she hugged me. "Not as far as im aware..sorry" i looked at her in the eyes. I could see the pain there wanting to rush out into waterfalls pf tears but they were locked deep inside. "Its ok but...are you ok?" I asked. She chuckled "heh..ofcourse i am darling, now lets go before-" she was interrupted by the shrieking and crashing of my parents escaping. "QUCK LETS GO!" she yelled before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I realized that the notebook was still in my hands so i put it in her motorcycle when we got to it. We hopped on amd she looked back at me "hold on tight" she said before handing me her helmet and driving as fast as she could back into town "wait why are we going back into town!?" I asked a little freaked out by how fast we were going. "You'll see dear! I promise i know what im doing." We got there soon and she stopped at on of the many gas stations. " ill get gas for ol' bessy and you go in and grab a few supplies like food and water and shit" she said looking a little scared. "A-are you sure? What if theres those monsters in there?" I asked "Then you yell at me and ill take care of it"lshe said sternly "im sorry but we need to be quick." I nodded and ran into the gas station. Luckily there were no monsters in there iso i grabbed a bag from behind the counter snd grabbed dum food and drink and also a crow bar for defense and shizz. Then i heard jj grunting from outside.

~jaydens pov~

After i had gotten gas in bessy i turmed around and there was a big guy wendi. I was about to yell but i covered my mouth so i wouldnt worry lex. I could handle this...right?" And. Grabbed my gun and hit him in the head before going behind him to hit him again before he could get me but he turned around with me and grabbed me by the throat. I was beginning to lose consciousness when i heard lexi yell my name. "RUN LEX!! RUN!" I called out to her. She dropped the bags of stuff and held the crowbar in her hands. She walked up behind him and pretty much beat his head in making him fall dead to the floor dropping me in the process. I stood up and hugged lexi who was still trying to make sure he was dead. "Holy shit lex!" I yelled as she smiled at me "i didn'T know i had that in me lol" she said rubbing the back of her head nervously. Then we heard some shrieking from somewhere near so lexi grabbed the stuff and we rode off in the opposite direction. I drove us over to a tall abandoned building with stair leading up to a roof with a single window.i parked bessy under the stairs safely before a grabbed lexis hand and led her up the stairs. We climbed in threw the window and we walked around the huge building. Ot was filled with dust and random things in boxes. But i knew no one was there because i had checked it out previously. "Are you sure its safe here?" Lexi looked at my worriedly. " oh yeah no ones been here but me." She we walked into another room that had a big old bed and some Dusty clothes lying around. "Now this is the best spot in the house!" I said jumped off the bed and laying on it. "Its surprisingly comfy!" I said making lexi giggle. I blushed a little and then hopped of the bed. "There should be a kitchen back here.." We walked back there and sure enough there was a small kitchen with a wooden table and everything. wso we put all our stuff onto the table and looked around some more. (Next lexi herself will write)


	2. tuwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anxt time bebEEEEE
> 
> tw- panic attack, religious guilt(?), mentioned death(????)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo... hi! im lex :)  
> srry for the delay, ill try to be quicker next time TwT

-lexi´s pov-

after a while of looking around the house, rummaging through boxes, and having a quick meal, Jayay and I laid on the old bed and tried to get some sleep. as we got comfortable in the stale smelling blankets I started thinking about my family. I felt immensely guilty for locking my parents in their room, but what was I supposed to do? they may be sick but they're still alive-

the man at the gas station was alive.

the realization made me feel sick. I killed someone. sure it seemed cool at the time, but that was a living being.

I felt Jayden hug me before I realized I was crying. I thought I could hear them talking, but English was too hard, and even if they could understand me, I was shaking too much to even think of trying to use the little sign I knew. Was I shaking? it certainly felt like it, but I often feel like I'm shaking, whether it's pleasant or not. it didn't matter, I couldn't think enough to figure it out if I tried. my thoughts were too enraptured in the fact that I KILLED a man, though, it wasn't really like I had a choice. if I didn't Jayden would have died. I didn't like that thought. I pressed my eyes against Jayden's collarbone, clenching the back of their shirt as I tried to calm down.

eventually, my breathing slowed down and my head cleared just enough to hear Jayden next to me,

¨are you okay?¨ they asked

I took a breath, talking seemed like too much though, so I let out a soft grunt. my voice sounded surprisingly scratchy, almost as if id been sobbing. I had been crying, but I never sob, I lost that ability sometime earlier in my life, though I never could pinpoint exactly when. then it clicked, I hadn't been sobbing, I had been screaming. screaming because it hurt and I was a murderer and now I was going to die and there's no such thing as hell and id stop existing because murderers don't go to heaven and how would I even make up for this enough to even think of asking for forgiveness and I would stop existing and nonexistence is terrifying and I would leave Jayden all alone and then, and then-

I let out a small whimper, pressing harder against Jayden, this was far too much.

-JJ's pov-

I held on to Lexi as they stated hyperventilating again, burying themselves under my chin. I had known about things like this happening, I had texted them during similar episodes before, and they had joked about having panic attacks before.

but it crushed my heart to witness it in person.

they clutched the back of my shirt so hard it was a miracle it didn't rip, not that I cared, and they're breathing got ragged. I braced myself for more choked screams, rubbing their shoulder blades and pressing my chin to the top of their skull.

then, all at once, it stopped. Lexi sniffed, and then sighed, and it stopped.

they were so quiet I would have thought they passed out. then they rubbed at the crinkled back of my shirt,

¨sorry.¨

I jerked slightly back, just enough to see their face, red and puffy, but still beautiful, their eyes were blank, and if they weren't so flushed and bloodshot you'd have never known what had just transpired,

¨theres no reason for you to feel guilty¨ I said, trying to be as soft as possible as I knew an agresive tone would most likely set them off, even if it wasn't meant to be aggressive at all, ¨do you want to talk about it?¨ I asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

¨no. I just, wanna sleep¨ they said, sliding back down to rest their head against my chest. I figured it'd be best not to push it

for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, that came out a lot anxtier than I thought it would. I tried my best to mimic what goes through my head during episodes like this, but I left a lot out. writing about real people is weird man TwT
> 
> and yes Jayjay, I'm okay. don't worry about me luv :3

**Author's Note:**

> Give me suggestions for the next chapter pleeeasseeee


End file.
